


Fool Loving for Red

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is him pulling his pig tails; pulling them so hard his beautiful blond hair should be pulled from his scalp by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Loving for Red

He was a fool.

How could he ever think that _he_ would like him or that _he_ would ever love him.

He was a drunk. 

He was an alcoholic, and he knew that; he has been one for years. 

No one ever had to tell him, like his parents did every chance they got, or keep it behind hushed lips like it was a secret, like his friends.

He knew after all his years of drinking, drinking like it was water that passed his lips and not poison to taint his body and kill him slowly.

He knew the term for what he was; he didn't have to be told. 

He knew all the AA pamphlets in his dresser drawer that were lying under a fine layer of dust knew it as well.

He can still remember meeting him for the first time, he had made a fool of himself and had blushed redder then ketchup but he paid him no mind, he never really has.

He knew he caused trouble for _him_ at every chance he could get, after all didn't they tell you that you always pulled the pig tails of the little girls you had crushes on in kindergarten.

Well this is him pulling _his_ pig tails; pulling them so hard _his_ beautiful blond hair should be pulled from _his_ scalp by now.

What with the force and length of time behind the pulling, _his_ blood should be rolling like a river down _his_ skull painting _his_ hair and _his_ face a shade of red that makes him tingle to think about.

 _He_ looks amazing in red; red was made for _him_. 

Red is _him_.

But he knows he’s fool, he’s a fool loving the colour red, loving the man in red.

He knows that loving the man who wears red like it was made for _him_ is something he will never stop doing; he will never stop drinking or breathing or loving the colour red.

He will never stop loving his red wearing man.

**Author's Note:**

> I only started with a prompt for the word Fool; then this happened. I don’t know what to tell you, but thank you for reading.


End file.
